


Friends with Benefits

by AngelinaZebi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lesteban, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/pseuds/AngelinaZebi
Summary: Visiting someone's home is comfortable





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Esteban visits Lance's home.

Lance's diary:How is important to love someone?

Friday 17th, 20:30.

Dear diary, so I’ve got a crush on Esteban.

In case you weren’t sure, that means my sister, Chloe. We’ve never even spoken, or officially met at that.

I’ve seen him in pictures with my sister and he came to my sister’s birthday party last year, but other than the occasional hello, I’ve never actually had a real conversation with her.

We’re all in the same grade, me,her and Esteban. So I mean it’s not like we’re complete strangers, we have a few F1 drivers together here and there, but I wouldn’t exactly call us friends.

Anyway the reason I’m writing is because Esteban is coming over to study with Chloe and I’m really nervous, because my sister asked me to help them with the explanation part of their races.

Meaning I’m finally going to Esteban!!!! (Or at the very least be stuck in the same room with him basically alone for a few hours.)

Ok I have to go, I just heard the doorbell. Hope this goes well.

Much love,Lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How Esteban&his sister met Lance? Of course,at his home in Geneva,Switzerland.

Lance sat on his couch, just snacking on some popcorn while watching the end of a movie on Youtube. He was wearing a white tshirt and black ripped jeans. Nothing special. It was Friday and he's just got out of F1.

He just wanted to lounge around and watch TV since all of the F1 drivers have plans.

“Lance we’re home!” His sister Chloe walked in the front door.

“Hey Chloe.” He said, completely emotionless, keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

“Hey Lance.” A familiar voice said sweetly.

He turned to see Esteban kicking off his shoes at the front door right behind Chloe.

He looked extra good today, but he resisted flirting with him in front of Chloe.

“Hey Esteban,” He greeted him, “What are you doing here?”

“He’s spending the night,” Chloe said.

Lance felt his face grow warm. He was staying here overnight?! Oh, the feels Esteban  got from that fact.

“C'mon, Esteban. Let’s go downstairs.” He said. Lance followed them into the kitchen to put away your popcorn bowl.

But Chloe thought he was stalking the two of them because the door to the basement was in the kitchen.

“Ugh, Lance  please just stay up here and try not to bother us.”Chloe nearly shouted at him.

“Calm down,” He said, “I was just putting away my popcorn bowl.” Esteban started laughing, earning a punch in the arm from Chloe.

“I would invite you to watch a movie with me, but…whatever.”

“Well,” Esteban spoke up, “I would love to watch a movie with you.” He looked back at Chloe, which made him sigh and give up his fight against leaving him out. Esteban was so incredibly nice and fun. He never said anything too cockily, which made me even more attracted to him. Also, Chloe was three years older than Lance, which made him an eligible bachelorette.

“Fine,”Chloe groaned, “Just one movie.”

They both went downstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and Lance went to go put in a movie. Before looking through the disks, he looked in the mirror.

He was thankfully still wearing his necklace from today and his hair was straight, but a little frizzy. He threw it up into a messy bun, also revealing his collarbones and cleavage. That oughta do the trick.

~~time skip~~

“That was a horrible movie.”Chloe complained after it was finished.

“I agree.” Esteban said. It must have been because Lance often caught Esteban  looking at you from the corner of his eye.

“We should go to sleep now.” Chloe suggested.

“Sure!” Esteban agreed, getting up off the couch, “Goodnight, Lance!”

“Goodnight, Esteban! Goodnight, sis!” He shouted after them.

“Yeah, whatever.” Chloe muttered as he followed Esteban out of the room.

Lance heard the basement door close and he sighed, walking upstairs to go to bed as well.

~~another time skip cause meh~~

Lance carefully snuck downstairs, trying not to wake anyone else in the house up.

It wasn’t abnormal that he woke up in the middle of the night, he just needed something to drink.

He snucks into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He took a sip..and heard a noise. He jumped and spun around, only to see Esteban closing the basement door.

“Did I wake you up?” Lance asked.

“Nah,” He said, “I couldn’t sleep.” He walked around by him. Lance sets the cup down on the counter and felt Esteban’s arms snake around Lance's torso. He giggled quietly.

“Is Chloe awake?” He asked.

“Nope,” he spun him around and pushed him up against the counter.

He kissed him passionately, and he kissed back. He smirked when they two parted.

“You know,” He said, “We’re gonna need to tell her eventually.” Esteban sighed and pushed some stray hair behind his ear.

“I know, I’m just nervous. she's my best friend. How am I supposed to tell him I’m in love with the youngest F1 driver?”

“Hey,” Lance warned, “I’m not too old.” He chuckled and kissed him again, saying ‘I know’

“Whoa there,” Lance and Esteban both jumped when they heard Chloe’s whisper.

“Chloe,” Esteban spoke, “I can explain.”

“Esteban,” Chloe replied, “You don’t need to. I’ve known this for a while.”

“How?” Lance asked, realizing he was still in Esteban’s arms.

Chloe laughed, “You know F1 isn’t really a private location for making out.”

Lance and Esteban were both speechless. “Relax,” Chloe said,

“I approve of you two. Go back to whatever it is you were doing, just keep it clean.” He ran back downstairs.

“Well,” Esteban said, “That was interesting.”

Lance laughed and pulled his face into his, kissing his boy freely, without anyone to tell him that he couldn’t.

After the movie with Esteban&Chloe,Lance continued to write his diary.

Dear diary,

So last night was my first sleepover in a few years, and the first one with night terrors, needless to say in the middle of the night I didn’t ‘feel good’ and went home. I feel terrible for leaving my friends, but what can I do? -Lance.

"Lance,are you okay?" His mother says.

"Yeah,I'm okay."

"Good. Now let's go to visit your psychotherapy. It would be perfect to focus only the races.

 "Okay. I will change my clothes&Let's go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first Fic. :)


End file.
